Character Groups / Alignments
'Character Groups- Populating the Storyworld' Our main character group is Humanity. Humanity's philosophical alignment is ‘Humane’, with the other alien races and the several groups rounding out the backdrop of the Last Planet ALIGNMENT ''' '''Righteous: The Vero/ The Pinnacle (humanoid) Beautiful, human-like species, with extraterrestrial features such as small horns (that look more like pearls rather than horns) on temples, colored skin (each with a different color), and the power to float (glow when they float), as well as shoot glowing energy (instantly burns skin and organs, eventually turning to ash) at enemy in battle. This is a spiritual species, that believes in being kind and always doing good, therefore sometimes not understanding the cruel things others are capable of, because of the moral standards they live by. Unfortunately, because they believe so strongly in their morals, they can be unforgiving when it comes to anyone defying against their beliefs. ' '''Humane: Humanity/ New Genesis ' '''Due to the massive loss of population, along with many skills being lost, within the greater scope of remaining humanity, they broke into followings that eventually turned into a pseudo-aristocracy during their travel from Earth to the Last Planet. The New Genesis Human race once again follows the Royalty. This sense of aristocracy also flows into society so when they dress they always look perfect with beautiful clothing and well done hair. The people are happy and loyal. They appeared to be of multi ethnic ancestry. They often wear pendants or other jewelry. Transcendent: Oricanus/ Forest of Oricania ' '''The Oricanus, are a race of beast like creatures that were on the brink of sentients when the “Flying Nations” arrived on their planet. Through a unique modifier in their DNA and the near constant cataclysmic events, combined with the blatant disregard for their life, they underwent a forced and accelerated evolution, becoming something akin to bipedal beast like creatures (think lycan). While they believe in coexistence of the races on their planet, they are also aware of the “lies” that the other species tell, making them skeptical of the “virtues” of the other races. With their beast like nature they have enhanced sense which makes most lies pointless as they can detect the chemical changes in the body when this happens, and as such, theirs is a very truthful race. Being these beast like creatures they lean heavily on their own physical abilities, so while they have integrated technology into their culture, much of what humans would consider technological necessities are absent. While the different forms taken by this species are many, they are not infinite and their is a more dominant look throughout. ' 'Orthodox: Codex/ Requiem ' 'Requiem race are Ai human like robots, the only thing that distinguishes them to be Ai's are their eyes. They’re electronic eyes that switch color depending on their age. They are smart and know a lot of information. Physical body shapes are muscular and well-built. While they can be very prideful they are a people of honor. As they are ever seeking more knowledge, they are a wandering people. ' 'Pragmatic: ''Relikan / The Mound ' '''A mechanical race of advanced robots who have full metal bodies. They don't live by any human law they only operate by their logic code. They think of themselves as powerful loaners in the solar system. They have the ability to adapt any planets atmosphere. ' 'Autonomous: ''Kem’ loe morphs / The Flat lands - A bi-pedal race where the people have a roughly huminod shape. There heads are bulbous and their frames skinny, but they have the ability shapeshift into anything that they want i.e other species they are around. Their sense of morality, and privacy differs from most other species which generally tends to cause them to butt heads with other races. They like to be individuals and have self-direction. Ascendent: Izzen (is-in)/ The Shard- A barbaric, all male, species that survives by traveling from planet to planet, terrorizing and raping women to generate offspring, in order to prevent their species from dying out. Thousands of years ago, a meteor had hit their planet, causing their queen to die and forcing them to learn a new way of life. Today, they are the pirates of the Galaxy. Though, they are chaotic and immoral, they still live by the rules of their formal matriarchy. Rule number one being, to multiply and dominate. ' '''Ambitious: ''Ganag - A group comprised of the codex and the Relikans where they are evil, they desire power and they will use anyone in order for them to stay in power or get to power. ' '''Self-indulgent: ''Death's hand a mix of humanity and Vero that believe they should not have survived the destruction of their respective planets. The original founder of this group was a human, and the name of the group is a slight against Darwin’s Hand within humanity. They believe that chaos is the only true order, pain the only true virtue, and the death of all things the only true future. ''' '''Pragmatic:'' ''''Morian’ Teux’ Iunus’ Nex (more’E’in tow E’unus nex) - Morain- : Are a highly advanced alien race with a culture based on observation and experimentation that originate from outside our galaxy. Through the decades of self experimentation they eventually shed their mortal forms, appearing to others through the use of puppet forms. They think themselves to be above the life forms of the milky way, and if one were to judge by the capability and advancement of technology, they would be. The Morain’s liken the species they take under observation to monkeys, and their experiments are made to see how far they can push their evolution and understanding before they break. '